


Earth Can Set You Free

by echoquartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Pearlapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoquartz/pseuds/echoquartz
Summary: Pearl has an encounter with Lapis one night at the barn





	

When Pearl approached the large red building, the sun had disappeared completely. Steven had left his hoodie at the barn after playing with Peridot and Lapis, and she said she’d retrieve it herself since it was getting so late. The gem looked up at the truck sticking out of the side of the building. Those two really had done a number on this place.

Pearl looked around the barn, searched in all the obvious places, resisted the urge to clean up this _mess_. But the item was nowhere to be found. “ _Huh_ ,” she thought to herself. She saw Peridot was napping on the couch upstairs but the blue gem was absent. Pearl made her way up to the roof.

Just as she thought, Lapis was sitting near the edge on the opposite side of the barn, with Steven’s hoodie, too. Great, she’d just get it from her and go home. But as she approached the shorter gem, she was thrown off guard. “Lapis?” she called her name hesitantly, and the blue girl turned around.

“Pearl… Steven left his jacket.” Her voice was nearly a mumble.

“I know! That’s why I came, Steven wanted to come get it himself but it’s getting late, and i told him I would get it instead, he should be in bed now at least I hope he is, sometimes I think he isn’t getting enough sleep... Oh, and when I didn’t find it downstairs I figured you might be—”

“Pearl, you’re rambling.”

“Oh of course, I apologize I’ll just take that and then,” She paused, “Wait are you drunk?!”

She noticed for the first time that the girl sat surrounded by empty beer cans. Lapis just giggled, softly. “Come.” She said, and patted the roof next to her. Pearl complied. They sat in silence for a minute before anyone spoke.

“So do you always come up here to do this?” Pearl inquired.

“No… Sometimes I drink downstairs,” Lapis joked. “I’m kidding. I don’t do this too often.” Pearl let out a soft chuckle. She sat with her knees in front of her while Lapis laid sprawled out on the roof, a beer in one hand, hoodie in the other. She stared at the stars. “You know… I was in that mirror for so long.”

“Lapis, I’m really sorry, you’re right we should have—”

“No, it’s alright, you… Didn’t put me in there. Homeworld did. You fought a _war_ against them. It was Steven who freed me. And then Homeworld who locked me up again…” She paused often to consider her words, but was incredibly well-spoken for a drunk person. She sat up a bit too quickly and her head spun but she continued, “After that, It was me. I’m the one who kept Malachite at the bottom of the ocean. I wanted to protect Steven. It was miserable, but… Now I’m here. It’s really weird and really different but maybe Peridot was right. Maybe… Maybe Earth can set you free.”

She looked intensely at Pearl, who didn’t know what to say. “Lapis, I—”

She was cut off as Lapis’s lips pressed against hers. Pearl’s eyes widened in surprise, but then she reciprocated. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. “Sorry…” Lapis uttered.

Pearl just blushed and smiled. They sat in silence for a moment before she gestured to the unopened cans behind Lapis, “Hey. Give me one of those.”

Lapis was shocked, “Do you even drink? Liquid?”

“Occasionally,” Pearl responded, and the they laughed. The tall gem opened her beer and took a sip followed by a scrunched up face, to Lapis’s amusement. The two lay next to each other on the roof of the barn, staring at the sky. Steven could get his hoodie back tomorrow. “It’s really not a bad place at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, i hope you enjoy (I also didn't know what to name this)


End file.
